utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Ark
Ark '''is a Bleached One of Markaj and Jakram. He was characterized by delusions of grandeur, and led a group attempting to rule the world. He attempted to absorb his original and shadow to become an extremely powerful Trinity Existence. Birth and existential issues Ark was born with the power of Bleaching Forcefield at the time of Markaj was teleported (Shadecalled) to Highcosmos, which was year 64. Due to him being somewhat like a fusion between the powers of Markaj and Jakram, he was aligned with antimatter. Once he stabilized, he was the strongest Bleached One to exist (even to date). The appearance of such strong individual on Stage of Eden even struck fear in some observers. However, this was needless: Ark appeared to be calm and introvert. Ark lived below The Illuminating Sea, never questioning anything about the rest of the Other World or what things were like at other places. This was largely due to the fact he was immortal and was not troubled with the flow of time. Finally, at year 2998, Markaj returned to Other World with Jakram following him. His arrival shifted Ark's energies to those of his original. ' This was catastrophic. Markaj's style to convert order into chaos and Jakram's style to convert chaos into order mixed in his brain. As a result, his senses spiked dramatically and allowed him to understand the universe far better than either of them could do alone. He understood the movement of spirits and the happenings of the world as perfectly clear things. This overload, however, was too much for his brain, and he fell into a coma-like state for days. Ark kept having dreams of his simplicity and uselessness in the cosmic scale, which he had begun to understand. He realized the world above him was suffering, and that one being had obtained almost divine power. (Utopia XXIII)'' Preparing the post-apocalyptic plan Ark was carried to rest by a shaman of the Merfolk, who was known as Phidion. The Bleached One kept talking in his sleep. As Phidion possessed the power to read minds to some extent, in order to understand what could have caused the mental damage, he entered his mind to find the answer. Phidion's search through the being's thoughts was more than the Merman could believe. He continued the mental probe and was lost in the simple fascination of the universal understanding that made Ark an insane creature. However, Phidion's intrusion subconsciously caused Ark to wake up. Ark was aided by Phidion to recover post-coma, as he was rather exhausted. Ark, who had not thought much of the Merfolk before, was now an extrovert and intent on reforming the world that he believed to understand better. He told Phidion that Merfolk should be freed of their miserable existence in the Stage of Eden as he learned of the tragedy of Illuminating Isles. Phidion quickly understood how invaluable an opportunity to become Ark's right-hand man was, and Ark touched the Merman's forehead, releasing his entire potential. Ark realized that Fate was controlling the events through the omniscience gained by the aid of spirits. He gave Phidion the instructions to practice skills related to mind manipulation, spirit command, and their possible combinations, seeing them as prominent sources of power. He later went to the spawning ground where the Bleached Ones were. He recruited a dozen among them that he calculated as possibly useful ones. Then, he resorted to an extreme method: activating the antimatter in them to produce chemical reactions and possibly unlock their potential. The highly energized beings were still something beyond the control Ark could gain through his new powers, and some went insane, while others simply self-destructed. However, Ark coldly let the insane ones lie there in pain and informed Phidion that he would be experimenting his mind manipulation techniques on the ones whose mind had been damaged, "to let them find the light". Phidion was able to save three of the Bleached Ones, as the others would later explode from their bodies going unstable due to the mental damage. They were named by Ark: Smokeless Flame (Adocim's), Shadeless Cloak (Stormeye's) and Bloodless Sand (Welkere's). He allowed them to train by sparring each other, as he knew that their powers originated from great people. Disgusted by his own lack of power to control the trio as he wanted, he largely disregarded them in his plans. Ark pondered over the best way to execute three things: returning the Merfolk to their homes, destroying the continent above that he saw as nothing but a battleground, and above all, gaining power to rise as an emperor of the world he would reform. He kept thinking until he felt something appear on the Illuminating Sea. It was Fate itself, which meant that Micoda had destroyed him. Ark was surprised as Fate, who was located closer to him than ever before, recognized his presence on the Stage of Eden. Fate was thinking of using his hidden plan, Stage of Eden and Bleaching Forcefield, to eventually return despite his "death" and lthe loss of his exalted status with the spirits. Ark contacted him by sending a simple telepathic message: No more, Dove, as I possess your Bleached One! Fate realized his mistake. He attempted calling his last contacts in to help him: Fate's five dragons, Stormeye, Primal Golems, and as last resort (as the rest of them failed to answer), Shadeless Cloak of whom he had heard. His Bleached One felt sudden connection between himself and the lord of spirits, and teleported to aid his original (though actually, Stormeye was the original). As Shadeless Cloak teleported to the liquid surface, he was attacked fatally by the surrouding water. Fate, believing Ark had such power, had a mental breakdown. Fate then rushed to Micoda, who had also entered the Sea as a ghost, and released his entire fury upon him with an attack costing Fate's own life. (Utopia XXV) Ark was now aware of an entity existing on the Sea with power to destroy even high-class combatants like Shadeless Cloak. Piecing together clues he obtained with spirits, he ignored what was happening on the continent and eventually found out about the identity of the attacker: Kjymoll. (Utopia XXVI) Ark used this information to his advantage when Kjymoll and Welkere entered the Sea and fought. The two of them sank: Welkere detected Athasengre and wanted to hide as deep as he could; Kjymoll was dragged by the Sea itself to be healed on its depths, as he was its former lord. Neither yet managed to reach the bottom or to find out about the Stage of Eden, though they both noticed that there had to be something below the waters. Ark was not troubled by Athasengre's appearance. Instead, he saw another man watching the demon on Other World: a chaotic being he didn't know of. He also found out that the shady person had stealthily recruited a Bleached One (Child of Destiny), the first he had seen outside his grasp. His interest in the person rose dramatically due to these facts, and he sent Smokeless Flame to negotiate with him. Smokeless Flame was allowed by the intrigued Child of Destiny who had never met another of her kind, to enter and speak with the man. He introduced himself as Gavade, demanding to know how the negotiator was related to Micoda. As told by Ark, he was given the offer to have troops to "destroy the likes of Micoda". Gavade wanted to know why he had never heard of the group, to which Smokeless Flame told they were "former associates of Fate" and that they would stay in touch. Gavade refused to let him leave, and provoked Child of Destiny to find out what he and she were, as "their origin had to be the same". Smokeless Flame was rather human for a Bleached One, and could not refuse a simple request from one of his kin. However, as he was restricted by a binding technique, he only told her in a private telepathic conversation, and then escaped (indicating he could have done that at any time). Gavade didn't want to anger her and let the information stay hers for the time being. After the encounter, a slowly healing creature by the name of Soulbane was brought in front of him, assured by Smokeless Flame to be of use. They agreed to ally out of some mutual interest: Soulbane deceivingly spoke of upholding honor to its saviors, and was allowed to stay as a guardian of the Green. Following Athasengre's defeat, Gavade stepped up, about to conquer Pearl Fortress. Ark sent him a message: Kill the opposition and you will meet the rest of the associates. ''Gavade asked who was the sender, and he only told his name was Ark, and told him to meet them at a realm that would be visible once the deed was done. Ark left unsaid that he thought the realm would be of no use if Gavade failed, so he didn't construct it beforehand ''(Utopia XXVII). The battle that then took place was a great one and interfered with spirits, blocking Ark's view to the scene. He chose to go and wait at Gavade's base, near Death Lake, instead, and took Smokeless Flame and Bloodless Sand to that realm. He was disappointed to find out about Gavade's failure, as he had high expectations and even thought of using him alongside Phidion to accomplish his objective. He knew his enemies were weak. Ark had no trouble adjusting his strategy a bit, setting up a trap instead of the realm where Gavade would have supposedly met him. The existence of his enemies' excellent counter-intelligence technique, Soul Voice, did not escape his mind either, but he knew that his appearance would spur them into action. Ark had, around this time, started figuring out the whereabouts of the Primal Three. He put much thought to it, but he understood how desperately he needed World Soul to empower his next move. Yet, with the focus of his major threats drawn to each other rather than to Ark, the installation of the World Soul was not difficult. Ark's delusions had infiltrated every bit of his intellect, and now he thirsted for a plan which would not only exalt the Merfolk, but cast the continent into the sea. He had several fronts to consider - a continentally obliterating Ark of Salvation to craft, requiring the wrecking of Control Ring; an efficient masquerade by installing Phidion among the elite of Other World as Micoda; not to mention unloading an aerial bombardment of entire realms upon True World. As Gavade fell, the pieces were where he wanted them, and he gave the order to his subordinates to execute the plan in its entirety. Doomsday As a final effort to ascend into divinity, the Bleached One took a journey to recover the souls of those fatally entwined to him: Markaj's and Jakram's. The resulting power took rest in his body without complications or an immediate surge in strength. Ark's plan was set into motion some time later, as his enemies sent a squad to visit his runic trap of a realm, which was now resting atop World Soul. They were swiftly dispatched on the spot, and Ark drove their spirits back to the Nether, causing their Bleached Ones to spawn. He had Phidion go to them and begin processing the newcomers' minds while he waited for the second wave. Soon after, another highly powerful group appeared to search the realm, led by none other than Micoda himself. Ark fought bravely, but he quickly understood that fighting in a narrow area with numerous powerful opponents was foolish. Furious over the setback, he escaped. The route he took led him to first assist with the wrecking of Control Ring - his plan was to have six of the realms collide and form an unstable continent with great mass and extreme volatility - Ark of Salvation, as he called it. He knew that Phidion's position was now threatened, but before he could properly alarm his right-hand Merman, he had taken the offensive to ward off Micoda and the other pursuers. The shaman's tricks were not enough to stall the persistent Micoda. Before Phidion's death, Ark's enemies turned the situation around by reading his mind. Ark knew that his plan was about to be crushed, but before that could be allowed to happen, he realized that they were misled by his unlikely ally, Soulbane. Ark thanked him over telepathy. Ark approached Control Ring with haste and motive - the command of astral winds. Using the six realms he had been setting up, an invisible rune circle was silently almost ready as he arrived. Forming a hexagon with himself at the center, Ark let his trinity-based powers loose - the spirits trembled before him, a lordship almost like divinity. Focusing its might upon the astral borderline, he travelled at lightspeed to the area from which he used the command to force the astral winds to take realms from Control Ring and send them as meteorites to First Universe. The rumbling assault drew attention long before the strike could hit. The warriors which succeeded in defeating Soulbane had no chance with chasing Ark, whose trail had simply vanished. They had already taken positions at First Universe by the time the attacks came, and Primal Entities stood with the warriors they had strongly hated. The pushes they made to counter the threat were great. Motivated by the preservation of a world they could one day attempt to conquer, all of the universe seemed to stand in the divinely appearing Bleached One's way. As the meteorite bombardment grew harder and his control of the astral winds was compromised by the alliance of Primal Entities, Ark retreated to the safety of Control Ring. Still being threatened by disbelievingly offensive Songav, Ark displayed his power to keep the wielder of Light at distance. Yet he was reaching the limits of his sanity. He crafted himself a realm, utilizing his spirit command to the brink where Songav could not approach him. Micoda soon arrived to the area. With no further obstacles, Ark allowed himself to test the capabilities of the hero instead of killing him. After having his fun, Ark activated the complete reserve of energy he had and had the six realms pulled towards the center, where their duel was. Atop the Ark of Salvation The supercontinent was formed with limitless spiritual decoherence. The realms and their spirits cried as they pushed against each other, peeling their skin and essence, leaving only the raw energies underneath to explosively release towards the center. The Ark of Salvation was thus ready for Ark's final battlecry: the fall towards the "world of above" that he once hated. In his blurred mind, no material had any value - it was him and his universe now, with only enemies around him. The Trinity Existence was devoid of feeling. As Ark sent the platform with no regrets to end the era of Other World, Micoda's fighting intensified and they dragged their fight with the fall of their foothold. Micoda still partially succeeded by splitting the surface with shockwaves. Though the rockfall was devastating, the continent was merely torn, not pulverized. Ark continued their duel in the form of a phoenix-like warrior. As Micoda endured and defeated Ark in a melee-range match, Ark's powers did not vanish as hoped. ??? - Needs detail. Legacy The sage Welkere's soul appeared from the vicinity, seized its chance, and used the phoenixian energies to regenerate its lost body. It was this moment that he had been waiting for: Micoda had no strength to speak of after felling the Trinity Existence. Yet the energies of Ark would disappear forever as Tyrhos, the Bleaching Forcefield incarnate, made a pact via soul link to enter Micoda's soul and strengthen him to emerge victorious from the attempt to subdue him. Category:Characters